Road to Victorious Status
by Pyromeekorai
Summary: Some light SteinxSpirit drabble from a couple years back. Just messing around with the idea if Stein was the one who made Spirit into a death scythe.


Alright, it's ar SteinxSpirit, so if ya don't like it then don't read it. Idea was written about 3 years ago, so I didn't know as much about SE as I do now and the writing's not my idea here was basically just some fluff and farting around with the death scythe transformation process. Enjoy~!^^

Done. Stein was just plain done. The sinews of his muscles threatened to collapse as he kept them tense upon the ground. He was gulping for air and could almost feel the blisters bubbling up on his palms. Sweat slicked his grip as the metal of his weapon grew warm beneath his hands. 'Perhaps,' he thought, 'a witch was a bit tougher than I thought.  
"Stein-kun! Are you alright?" piped his loyal scythe, snapping the young master back to focus. Stein gasped with a bowed head before he was able to respond.  
"Y-yeah. Fine, sempai. I think one more shot should do it." Spirit chuckled.  
"You sure you got it in ya, Stein-kun?" he jeered in challenge.  
"Only if you do." smirked Stein. "Let's finish this dissection."  
Loose gravel rolled beneath Stein's feet as he re-established his footing for his final assault. He tightened his grasp upon his weapon as he flooded his wavelength into it. The energies quickly and perfectly sewed and melded to one another as Spirit exploded into the crescent-shaped witch hunter blade.  
Endowed with both of their power, Stein rushed at his opponent as if wings were guiding his feet. Dodges and ducks were effortless and fluid as a rain of conjured fireballs seemed to proceed in slow motion. The focus and synch of the partners' hearts were so funneled down together that calamity became silent. The deafening explosions about them were just muted spatterings of stone and fire.  
The foot pushing off from the ground was inaudible, the rush of air as they sped toward their mark but a faint murmur at most. There was no scream as their target saw her fate upon her. All they knew was real was the unity of their existence and the slight physical resistance as they cleaved through the witch's body.  
At that moment, reality came bursting back to life. The shriek hung in the air while her body dissolved into ribbons around the glowing prize inside. Spirit reverted to his fleshy form, reaching out for the precious witch soul, he and Stein falling back into the cacophony hand in hand. Somehow, the two managed a landing and rolled clumsily across the battle zone. The heavy rise and fall of each partner's haggard breathing seemed to harmonize the same sense of relief and exhaustion. Stein glanced over at the luminescent orb in Spirit's grip.  
"So, Stein….." gasped Spirit, still lying belly-up. "Is it the real deal this time? I mean…We've already 'killed' her once, right?" Stein simply gave a rattled chuckle.  
"You think I'd make…the same mistake…twice? I'm positive this time."  
"Well then, I suppose this is the moment of truth, ne?"  
"That's right." Stein smiled, an excited twinkle in his eye. Spirit shrugged, dangling the soul above his own face.  
"Well….bottoms up, I suppose."  
That said, he promptly poked it into his mouth and it began to slide down his gullet. He smiled as it rested in the back of his throat for a moment. Then, his face fell and his eyes widened. Beads of sweat pricked his young face.  
Sitting up abruptly, Spirit cradled his stomach with one hand and covered his mouth with the other.  
"Sempai?" said Stein, sitting up himself and getting concerned. "Sempai, what's the matter?"  
The redhead began to lurch foreword in short spasms. His eyes wrenched closed in pain accompanied by soft, muffled groans between sickening gulping noises. When he realized what was happening, Stein's brow knitted together unsympathetically, even angrily. He clapped his hand roughly on Spirit's shoulder.  
"Don't you dare, Sempai! We've worked too hard for you to loose now!"  
Finally, Spirit couldn't take it any longer. He doubled over with his forehead to the street and retched out a mixture of bile and witch soul. The liquid pooled around the fiercely glowing ball, but left it untouched. Spirit rasped painfully as he stayed bowed over the mess. Stein drew his hand away as a feeling of guilt encroached upon him.  
"St-Stein-kun…." heaved a teary-eyed Spirit, "I'm…I'm really sorry…It just…it was burning so bad." The defeated weapon curled in on itself in shame. Stein just sighed, regaining his patience.  
"I'm sorry I snapped at you. But only you can do this." Stein scooped his hand into the waste and cupped his palm about the soul, lifting it to Spirit's face. "Please, just give it one more try. Just do it quick and you should be OK."  
"Stein, I'm not sure if I can-"  
"Do you WANT me to surgically implant it, because you know I will."  
Silence passed. Spirit quickly snatched up the orb and threw it into his mouth. His eyes shut up as he forced it down his throat. As soon as it was down, his eyes blinked back open showing no sign of pain. A few moments passed in anticipation.  
"Huh. That's weird." commented Spirit, looking down at himself. "I don't FEEL any differ-"  
Without warning, three curved blades jutted forward from his back. Both froze in shock as they looked at the curving metal. Before they could even grasp what was going on, more started to explode in and out from his arms and shoulders like a demonic whack-a-mole. Spirit screamed in pain as the scythe heads spiked in and out of his flesh. Stein could see just how much internal damage was being done to Spirit as a result of the rapidly increasing soul wavelength. He had to stabilize him soon or things would get bad. Thoughts no longer led his actions as he rushed to his partner, it was something more. Something deeper.  
Stein clasped his hand around Spirit's and pulled him close with his free arm. His only thought was to focus his wavelength as blades coursed and enclosed around him. Holding back the terrifying power of his changing weapon was like trying to stop a waterfall with a strainer, but Stein couldn't, and wouldn't, give up. The grasp on his friend tightened as his desperation grew. Stein buried his face beneath Spirit's chin, his task weighing on his body as well as his mind.  
"Sempai…just calm down. I'm here for you….I'm here…Spirit." he murmured softly.  
Just then, something wavered within the forceful wavelength. Spirit's heart skipped a beat and a split second of weakness shone through. Stein's chance was only momentary, but he quickly weaved through the soul's defenses and calmed the other's soul with his own light. With his own touch. The blades receded and Spirit's body glowed for a moment.  
The next thing Stein knew, he was holding a scythe much sleeker then the one he knew. It was thing and black, a cross-like handle shining beneath the moonlight. A more controlled version of the force he felt earlier coursed under his hands as he gazed in awe of the transformation.  
"This…it's so-" Stein gave a small start as Spirit reverted in the middle of his sentence. "….beautiful."  
Spirit chuckled and flashed a wide smile as he lay limply in his partner's arms. Stein's hands were still shaking slightly when he drew Spirit closer to himself.  
"You," mumbled Spirit into his friend's shoulder, "you really think I'm beautiful?"  
Stein's face turned a soft shade of red. He flopped his head in chagrin atop his weapon's soft hair. "Just take a rest already."  
"'Kay," smiled Spirit, "but only if you say my name again."  
Stein sighed in defeat, figuring the goofball deserved it. Bending close, his breath brushed Spirit's ear as he said, "Goodnight, Spirit."  
Spirit just smiled and nuzzled his face gratefully into his embarrassed pillow.


End file.
